Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. Consuming such content typically involves browsing, searching, or otherwise indicating on a user interface terms employed in browsing or searching. Where a user interface is large, e.g., on a laptop, such indications are not difficult. However, where the user interface is a hand-held device, such as a small phone or tablet computer, or a TV remote control, such indications become significant more difficult to enter. In addition, the virtual keyboards presented on such devices are generally not conducive to typing since true calibration is difficult to achieve.